Ikusen no machi ni yuki ga furu
|song= Ikusen no machi ni yuki ga furu |image= Ikusen no machi ni yuki ga furu.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 幾千の街に雪が降る |english= Snow falls in thousands of cities |performer=Spades (I-Chu Stage) |attribute= |available= From July 9th 2018 to July 16th 2018 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= Rabi, Akira Mitsurugi, Shiki Amabe, Raku Wakaouji 粉雪みたいにさ　淡い恋の終わり 肌を刺す様に風が　冬に変わる 置き場のない気持ち　白くけぶる吐息 しっかりしろよと　君の声がする いつもと逆だよねって二人 小さく笑い合う 幾千の街に雪が降る かけがえのない時を僕らは過ごした 終わった恋は空に散って この雪と　共に溶けて流れて行くのかな 共に駆け出した白い道を 忘れるための一歩 恋して破れてまた笑って 友情にサンキューこれからもよろしくな 幾千の街に雪が降る かけがえのない時を僕らは過ごした 終わった恋は空に散って この白い　この雪と　共に溶けて流れて行くのかな - English= Rabi, Akira Mitsurugi, Shiki Amabe, Raku Wakaouji The end of a love fleeting like powdered snow as the biting winds bring the start of winter These feelings, with no place to go, come out as a sigh, visible in the cold air and you tell me to pull myself together "It's usually the other way around, isn't it?" we say and laugh The snow falls in thousands of cities The time we spent together was irrepleacable I wonder if lost love scatters through the sky and melts away with this snow? This is the first step towards forgetting the snowy path we took together We fell in and out of love, and laughed again Thank you for your friendship; let's make it last The snow falls in thousands of cities The time we spent together was irrepleacable I wonder if lost love scatters through the sky and melts away with this bright white snow? }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Rabi, Akira Mitsurugi, Shiki Amabe, Raku Wakaouji 粉雪みたいにさ　淡い恋の終わり 肌を刺す様に風が　冬に変わる 置き場のない気持ち　白くけぶる吐息 しっかりしろよと　君の声がする いつもと逆だよねって二人 小さく笑い合う 幾千の街に雪が降る あざやかにあざやかに僕らを染めてく 幾千の思い降り積もる 前だけを　見てる　静寂が僕らを包む ポケットに手を入れふざけながら歩く どんな大人に僕らはなれるのかな 「凍える冬だっていつかは終わるからね」 励ます君の声が暖かくて らしくないなって肩を叩く この雪のせいかな 幾千の街に雪が降る かけがえのない時を僕らは過ごした 終わった恋は空に散って この雪と　共に溶けて流れて行くのかな 共に駆け出した白い道を 忘れるための一歩 恋して破れてまた笑って 友情にサンキューこれからもよろしくな 幾千の街に雪が降る あざやかにあざやかに僕らを染めてく 幾千の思い降り積もる 前だけを　見てる　そうさ前だけを 幾千の街に雪が降る かけがえのない時を僕らは過ごした 終わった恋は空に散って この白い　この雪と　共に溶けて流れて行くのかな - English = Rabi, Akira Mitsurugi, Shiki Amabe, Raku Wakaouji The end of a love fleeting like powdered snow as the biting winds bring the start of winter These feelings, with no place to go, come out as a sigh, visible in the cold air and you tell me to pull myself together "It's usually the other way around, isn't it?" we say and laugh The snow falls in thousands of cities and brightly, brightly starts to cover us Thousands of memories fall and pile up and a silence envelops us as we face the future Hands in our pockets, we joke around as we walk I wonder what we'll be like when we grow up? You cheer me up with a warm voice "Even the coldest of winters ends eventually" "You're acting weird," you say, patting my shoulder Maybe the snow's getting to me... The snow falls in thousands of cities The time we spent together was irrepleacable I wonder if lost love scatters through the sky and melts away with this snow? This is the first step towards forgetting the snowy path we took together We fell in and out of love, and laughed again Thank you for your friendship; let's make it last The snow falls in thousands of cities and brightly, brightly starts to cover us Thousands of memories fall and pile up and we face the future, no looking back The snow falls in thousands of cities The time we spent together was irrepleacable I wonder if lost love scatters through the sky and melts away with this bright white snow? }} Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "| 5♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|203 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|334 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|526 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Notes The "Spades" shuffle unit in I-Chu Stage consists of the stage versions of Rabi, Akira Mitsurugi, Shiki Amabe, and Raku Wakaouji. Category:Songs Category:Stage Play